Datenshi
by Cielo8027
Summary: Hi! I'm Natsuyoshi and I'm dead. I was the younger brother of Sawada Tsunayoshi or should I say the Future Vongola Decimo. One day when I was observing him, I saw men in suites going near them with guns on their hands. I immediately intervine with them, and that's a taboo in heaven, so now, I'm suppossed to protect my brother till a certain angel deemed me worth to return in heaven
1. Chapter 1

Please read and review…

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

* * *

Do you believe in angels?

I mean the supernatural beings, usually humanoid in form, found in various religions and mythologies or the benevolent celestial beings who act as intermediaries between Heaven and Earth, or as guardian spirits or a guiding influence. The ones who had a role that includes protecting and guiding human beings, and carrying out God's tasks.

I believe in them and I dare say that I am dead serious.

Why do I believe in them, you ask?

The answer is simple. It's because I was an angel a few moments ago.

Yeah, right I _'was.'_ I mean that I have become a fallen angel.

I am now a fallen angel that you human beings call the angels who are wicked or rebellious.

I am a former angel who had sinned and had been cast down to the earth.

Now, the question is, "How had I been a fallen angel?"

* * *

Well, I remember it very clearly and I think I would be damn crazy if I don't, because it just happened four hours ago. Though I was surprised that I really didn't care what would happen to me...

It was a nice and normal day. The people down below had greeted each other happily like it was a really nice and mundane day. I wasn't quite bored for watching them everyday doing the same things over and over again, like a clockwork. Wait! I'm not watching them doing their toiletries, okay? I don't have the right- I mean I'm not supposed to do it. Anyway, all of them still have their own privacy.

Oops... Sorry, I think I just went off track of the story.

Let's start with my introduction, okay?

I am Natsuyoshi, Natsuyoshi Sawada.

I have a soft chestnut colored, gravity defying hair. My eyes are doe like and honey colored with a little tint of gold in it. I also had a milky white skin. I'm not even tall like a normal man should be; I was short, very short. The girls near me envy me because I have everything that a girl would want. And I had a pair of big delicate white wings that prove that I really was an angel.

Of course I was good and sweet. Everything that an angel should have, I have them. If I wasn't, then I wouldn't be allowed to be here. I was a bit famous here. Everyone in heaven likes me; to be precise they love me, though I wish they would give me a little time for myself.

Okay, I think it's almost the time I answer the question how I became a fallen angel but I must tell you how I became an angel.

I think I was only four years old when I died because I fell from a cliff. No need to pity me. I despise the ones who pity me telling me that I had a _'horrible' _life, or that I was too_ 'young'_ when I died, and something of the sorts. It pisses me very much.

Now, let me tell you a short story on how I died…

* * *

It was a normal day. The sky was clear and everything I see was the same but I never got bored. I was playing with my elder twin brother, Tsunayoshi but I call him Tsuna-nii because of the fact that he was still a few minutes older than me.

Tsuna-nii, like me has a soft chestnut-colored gravity-defying hair. His eyes are doe-like and honey-colored. He also had a milky-white skin. We are pretty much alike though he was a bit taller than me.

We were on a picnic with our parents for our Birthday. Our mother, Nana Sawada, told us to play for a while as she and father, Iemitsu Sawada are preparing the picnic stuffs like a big warm blanket to be laid and some humongous baskets filled with yummy delicious foods.

"Tsu-kun, play with Na-kun for a while. Kaa-san and Tou-san would prepare our things. Can you do it?" Our mother asked my brother.

"Hai, Kaa-san. Leave it to me. I'll take care of Natsu." Tsuna-nii told our mother energetically. You can see his bright smile because our mother gave him a task that would make her proud if he succeeds.

He quickly grabbed my hand. Though his hands were small like mine, I can feel the warmth and gentleness from it.

"Natsu, what game would you like to play?" My brother asked me innocently.

"How about we play hide and seek Tsuna-nii?" I asked him hoping he would agree in playing it.

"Sure. So who's _the it?_" He asked me.

I grinned and laugh a little at him and said, "You already knew who would be _the it_, Tsuna-nii. Why bother asking?"

His sweat dropped. Starring at me with the look saying _'please be the it Natsu.'_

Well me being the good child ran off to the forest and shouted, "Of course it's you. You better start counting and by the way, no peeking!"

I saw him face-palmed before turning back to a tree and started counting.

"1 2 3 ..."

When I heard him started counting I quickly tried to find a good hiding spot. There are many good places where I can hide that no one would notice me. I saw some thick bushes that can be a good hiding spot, a big fallen branch that can be used to camouflage and many more. But I want a hiding place where I can't be found yet, that I can watch every move my brother does. So when I saw a big tree with many leaves still on it, I quickly ran to the direction of the tree and started climbing it. The tree was a good hiding place. No one can see below it because the leaves were covering me up.

Then I heard it, "...100! Ready or not here I come."

When I heard it, I was trying my best not to laugh to loud. He hasn't beaten me in this game. I was quite good at it. No one ever beats me in hiding. I was watching my brother try to find me in someplace, which was kind of amusing.

I was watching him a few times passed me but he didn't notice where I was hiding.

He sighed a lot. I can see an annoyed face on him. I thought he might be thinking _'Where the hell did Natsu had hide?'_

He took a deep breath, a sign of him shouting my name in frustration. And when he's ready to shout.

Then our mother called out to us. "Tsu-kun! Na-kun! Time to eat! We're already finished preparing our stuff."

"Hai! We're coming" we replied to our mother.

I stared at Tsuna-nii's shocked looked when he heard my voice from the top of the tree. Who would actually expect a four year old kid hiding on top of a very big tree just to hide because of a game? No one. I bet you, not a single person would actually think a four year old child hiding on top of a tree.

I quickly slid down the tree, landing on my brother. I can see a dumb expression on his face. His expression was priceless. I wish I had a camera to snap a shot of it but unfortunately, I don't have one.

He gave me an annoyed look and asked me, "Natsu, how the hell did you expect me to find you on top of the tallest tree in the forest!?"

"I don't expect you to find me on top of the tree, Tsuna-nii. That's why I hid there, knowing that you won't find me." I told him bluntly with an innocent smile.

He face palmed himself and said, "Never mind. But how the hell did you climb a thirty meter high tree?" I saw his eyes with an eager expression.

"Who knows?" I look up at the tree giving a questioning look.

"Anyway Tsuna-nii, Kaa-san and Tou-san would be mad if we don't hurry." I ran towards the exit of the forest.

"Okay. Wait for me Natsu." He said. I can see in his eyes that he's even more annoyed now looking at me. I can sense the message of that glare. It's telling me _'What the hell do you mean by who knows?'_

We hurried to go to where our parents was and when we were about to surprise them, I saw my mother's hat had been flown away to the other side of the park. That hat looks expensive. It was a gift from our father for our mother.

Then I saw it been stuck on a few twigs at the edge of the cliff. I quickly reached for it but when I was about to grab it, a strong wind blew and the hat has been released from the twigs. I quickly grabbed it before it's too late. When I thought everything was alright I slowly went to a safe ground far from the cliff but then another strong wind blew at me. This time it was stronger and I lost balance. I creamed. I fell from the cliff and that's that.

My life ended.

I died.

Though I didn't expect to die from something lame like that but who cares. Now, I don't give any damn about it.

I saw my twin brother, Tsuna-nii together with our parents Nana, our mother and Iemitsu, our father crying. My father was shouting on the phone telling something about _'son...cliff...hurry...'_ My mother was holding Tsuna-nii tightly in her arms telling my brother that _'everything's alright.'_ I even saw Tsuna-nii being hysterical saying something about _'It's __my entire fault. I should have not...' _

I cannot hear them properly. And it looks like they can't hear me either. I tried calling them for at least five minutes already and they did not face nor look at me.

Then I set my look where my father had been sending glances with. It was me. I was at the bottom of the cliff. Blood covered around me. I can see my limbs dislocated. I also saw my hand holding an expensive hat. It was my mother's hat. And from the looks of it, I was already dead.

I saw myself floating from the ground. I tried to run towards my brother and give him a hug, a tight hug. He stiffened. He slowly faced his back and his crying slowly stopped. He sends me a gentle smile and told me.

"Natsu, don't scare me like that. Don't joke around about dying. Anyway who the hell is that? He really looked like you. He even had the same clothes as you. By the way why are you cold? Are you sick..?" It was like it's raining many questions for me.

Our parents heard Tsuna-nii talking and asking me. They had their red eyes wide opened. Searching who was he talking to.

But they found no one so they decided to ask Tsuna-nii, "T-Tsu-kun who are you t-talking to?" Our mother managed to stutter.

"Kaa-san, I'm talking to Natsu."

"Where is he?" Both our parents asked him.

He told them, "Natsu's here. He's hugging me right now. He looks great. Anyway do you two have bad eyes now?"

Our parent's eyes widen even more and their jaws dropped. Thinking their child had been crazy.

"Tsu-kun, Natsu's not there. He's dead. He's going to heaven." They said in unison.

"If he's dead then who is the one hugging me?" Tsuna-nii asked annoyed.

"Nii-chan, don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll always be with you. I might be here with you again in the future, I promise." I told Nii-chan with a grin on my face.

Then I started to fade.

"Natsu, don't go. Don't leave me." But I started to fade faster.

"Natsu, that's a promise right?" He asked me with tears starting to flow again from his eyes.

"Yes, it's a promise" I assured him.

Then before anything can process in my mind, everything was dark. There was nothing but pitch black. I rubbed my eyes softly, and I was having a hard time adjusting my eyes from the darkness and when I had adjusted my eyes, I saw nothing, not even a single soul in sight. The place was giving me the creeps.

There, I was, groping in the dark; trying everything I can to walk on a creepy dark place.

At first, I was walking calmly but when I realize that the place was fathomless, I started running as fast as I could. I was panicking.

"Tsuna-nii! Kaa-san! Tou-san! Where are you!? Anybody here!?" I shouted like crazy.

When there was no reply, tears was forming at my eyes. I tried my best not to cry, but I failed. I cried there for hours. Who knows how long I was there.

Then I tried to call them again, "Tsuna-nii! Kaa-san! Tou-san!"

The moment I stopped calling for them a bright light was illuminating a path before my very sight. I tried to follow the path to the other side but I was stopped by a creature with wings.

The creature looks like a human though she had a pair of big white wings on her back. She was wearing a white dress. Her hair was colored crimson red. And she's floating in front of me.

Wait... Did I say she had wings and she was floating?

Then I rubbed my eyes again then I told myself _'Natsu, you're just tired. A girl with white wings and was floating? You need to rest. You haven't slept yet right? Then try to look again, I swear it's just your imagination.'_

I slowly lift my head up to see if I was really hallucinating, but I was not.

My eyes grew wider and my jaw dropped. I also saw the girl closer to me this time. She was really floating and she was kind of glowing in the dark then I saw her gave a soft smile filled with sadness... wait it also has a bit of pity. But to who? Before I answer my question she quickly engulfed me in a tight hug.

"Don't worry everything's going to be alright. You're going to have a new family in heaven." She told me.

That's when I asked her, "One-chan, who are you? Where am I? Where are Tsuna-nii, Kaa-san and Tou-san? Why is it dark here? What do you mean by new family? What do you mean by heaven? Why do you have wings? How do you float? ..." My question didn't stop there. I asked her everything that I can think of.

"Wait, Natsuyoshi-kun. Please let me answer first. I can't answer all of them at the same time." She told me. I can see a troubled look on her face.

"Hai. So who are you?" I asked her innocently.

"I'm Erza, the Angel of DC." She said proudly.

"DC? You mean you're The Angel of Dust Collector?" I saw her eyebrows twitched, so I was planning on continuing this. I found it kind of amusing.

"No." She answered me with an annoyed voice.

"Debt Collector?"

"No." She answered in an irritated voice.

"Disaster Control?"

"Nope."

"Dummy Corporation?"

"Enough! DC means Dead Children. I'm The Angel of Dead Children. I'm the angel that fetches the dead children who are good. The innocent ones. The ones who are pure." She said with finality.

"You're the Angel of Dead Children? So who's dead?" I asked her innocently.

"You are." She stared at me with a blank face.

I quickly turned my head at my back, to my left, then to my right, then I told her, "Who are you telling who's dead? The two of us are the only ones here?"

She sighed and face palmed herself. "Natsuyoshi-kun, you're the one who's dead."

"Erza-nee, that's not a funny joke."

"I'm not joking. Do you remember you fell from a cliff when you tried to get the hat of your mother? I think you also saw your body in a mess. You've also had a short chat with your twin. Remember?" She informed me.

That's when I remembered what she was talking about... "Umm... I remembered something about taking my mother's hat, falling into a cliff, seeing my bloody body into the ground, talking to my brother, and making a promise to him that I would be with him again."

"So you remembered. Anyway, I pity you. Having to die on a very young age sure is horrible. But don't worry everyone would like you there." She told me.

"What do you mean by _there_?" I asked her.

"In heaven, silly. You want to go to heaven right?"

"Yeah, but where am I and why is it dark in here?"

"You're at the purgatory. A place of purification or temporary punishment for those who died. And I'm here to fetch you to go to heaven now." She informed me.

"I see." I responded. She can see my mouth forming a big _'O'_ because of the information.

"Now, Natsuyoshi-kun. Are you ready to go to heaven?" She asked me.

"If that means I would be out from this dark place, then, yeah I'm ready." I told her.

Then a warm and gentle light embraced me. The light had a bit shade of orange on it. I closed my eyes because it was too bright and then the moment I opened my eyes again I was surprised. My clothes change into a glowing white garment and before anything can process in my mind I saw myself floating from the ground and I saw a pair of cute white wide wings attached at my back.

Then she held my hand and before I knew it, I saw paradise before my very eyes.

That's how I became an angel. I know that that was too easy. I already asked her about that as well. She just told me that children don't have to participate in things like some mission to be in heaven, she only said that the only ones who are to do that are the teenagers to adults. She told me that children are exempted.

* * *

Now I will tell you how I became a fallen angel. Also I must tell you who I am watching all the time when I was still in heaven, my most favorite of all the living, Tsunayoshi Sawada. I know its weird why of all the possible things, I, an angel having a favorite mortal to watch down the earth. Well who can blame me if he became my favorite; he was my biological twin brother when I was alive after all.

Oh, by the way at heaven I also had my partner. Each angel is supposed to have an animal as our partner, though I never thought of him as a partner, but as my best friend.

His figure is that of a small, immature lion, going from a serious and powerful animal whenever I was being bullied to a timid and easily frightened cub. He was a loyal friend to me. He always protects me. He's always here with me, up until now.

Okay... Introductions are finished. I think it's about time to tell you what really happened on the day when I have became a fallen angel.

On that particular day, when I was sent to earth, it was such a nice day. The weather was perfect, not hot nor cold...

* * *

It was another wonderful day. The sky was clear. It was relaxing, and perhaps the perfect day to celebrate a birthday.

I was watching a boy who had a big doe-like, honey colored eyes and a chestnut-colored gravity defying hair. He was wearing an orange hood with a big number twenty seven on the center front and few white strips on its back. He's also wearing a blue jeans that have a few pockets on its side. He had a pair of white rubber shoes that had a few shades of orange on the edge.

The said boy was very happy. He's been clapping his hands non-stop because of his excitement. The brunet has been waiting for his mother to bring him the cake for a few minutes already. A few days ago he asked his mother to bake a strawberry short cake for with some extra strawberries on top of it for him.

After a while he saw a woman with a long silky brown hair moving towards him carrying a cake. He recognized the woman as his mother. She was wearing a pink blouse with a few embroidery that surrounded it. She's also wearing a short light blue skirt that barely covers her knees. On her delicate feet were four inches high heels. She also put on some accessories which were a pair of earrings with sapphire stones, a locket with a picture of her whole family, a silver watch at her left wrist and a silver bracelet with some pearls hanging on it. She looked like a model. Her clothes perfectly match her hair and brown eyes.

When his mother saw his son looking at her with eyes sparkling due to his happiness and excitement, she called out to him, "Tsu-kun! Otanjobi Omedeto!" She greeted her son.

"Arigato, Kaa-san." The little boy said happily to his mother as he engulfed her in a tight hug.

Both mother and child helped each other in carrying the large cake to the table in the grassy area of their yard

When they carried the cake to the table, the birthday boy couldn't contain his joy. The cake had two layers. Each layer covers fully by a thick delicious white cream and had a number of multiple strawberries. Each strawberry has a bit of white cream on the top to make the cake more presentable. It was truly mouth watering.

His mother quickly placed some candles on top of the center of the cake and lighted it up. She can see her son drooling, trying his best in resisting the cake. She brought out her camera and started to sing _'Happy Birthday' _to the drooling boy. While she was at it she was also taking pictures of the adorable kid.

After the song had finished the little boy had said his wish and immediately blew the candles. He asked his mother to slice the cake up.

"Ne, Kaa-san. Can you please slice the cake already?" He pleaded. His mother saw the light of determination of her son and snapped a shot quickly with the camera on her hands.

"Sure Tsu-kun. Leave it to Kaa-san." She said as she took a knife near the cake and readied to slice it evenly, but when she was walking toward the delicious cake with a knife on her hand, a sudden call on her phone was heard. She stopped from slicing the cake and decided to answer the call.

"Hello?" The woman said to the caller.

"Umm... Nana, can you give the phone to Tsunayoshi? I really want to greet and talk to him already." A low voice was heard at the other side of the phone.

Nana recognized the voice and said while looking at her son, Tsunayoshi, "Iemitsu, alright but make it short since Tsu-kun wants to eat the cake already."

"Alright. I'll make it quick." Iemitsu reassured his wife.

"Tsu-kun! Your father wants to talk to you." Nana said in a soft voice.

Tsunayoshi heard his mother. He skipped happily to Nana to get closer to the phone. The little boy was happy because his father called on his birthday. Iemitsu only comes home once or twice a year, only at his parent's wedding anniversary or on holidays because of his work.

Nana watched Tsunayoshi skip happily to her. Nana passed the phone to his son with a gentle smile. The brunet noticed his mother's smile and returned it. Nana blushed when she saw the adorable sight before her. She quickly turned her direction to the cake and decided to slice it while the two was talking.

When the boy with received the phone he quickly placed it next to his ear and he said, "Moshi-moshi Tou-san?"

"Tsuna, Otanjobi Omedeto!" The man said happily to his son.

Tsuna heard his father greet him and replied, "Arigato Tou-san."

Tsuna's father cough so his son's attention would be only focused to him and asked about what gift does the brunet would like to have on his 10th birthday. He asked his son directly because he never had the time to return home and he doesn't want to give the boy something that he would not want.

"Ne, Tsuna. What gift do you like to get on your birthday this year? Some toys? A big stuffed toy? Anything that you like. I can even buy you your own laptop if you'd like." Iemitsu asked his son desperately. He really wants to give his son a gift that would not disappoint the child. He wants the little boy to like the gift that he would give him. A gift that Tsuna would enjoy coming from him.

Tsuna doesn't want new toys or new stuffed toys. His whole room is filled with random toys from small to big ones, that his father sent him over the last few years and it was also filled with stuffed toys with various colors, shapes and sizes that his mother gave him while telling him _'You look cuter together with this stuffed toys.'_

So when he heard the word laptop, he tried to think of what is it but it was useless. He doesn't know the word laptop and he wanted to try something new so he asked his father what is a laptop.

Five minutes had already passed and Iemitsu was being tensed. Little beads of sweat was building up on his back neck because he and his son is in an awkward silence ever since he asked his son what he wants to have as his present.

When Iemitsu heard his son spoke after a few minutes of silence, he stiffened up. He was very nervous.

"Umm... Tou-san, what is a laptop? Can I play and read with it?" Tsuna asked curiously.

The man felt somewhat relieved when the brunet had been interested in one of his suggestions as a gift for him and he began to explain what a laptop is.

"Yes, Tsuna. You can play and read from it. You can also search, learn new things, and maybe meet new friends with it. A laptop is a portable and compact computer with the same capabilities as a desktop computer. Laptop computers have an L-shape and the screen can be lowered and closed to allow for easy transportation of the machine. It provides the user the ability to run the machine using an internal battery or an outside power adaptor. Laptop are usually more expensive than standard desktops and do not have the same life-span as a fixed personal computers. You can take this device anywhere with you without hassle. They can take up very little space and be used for hours without access to power..." Iemitsu explained professionally while his son is focused on listening to his father's explanation.

Iemitsu's explanation continued for a half hour, telling his son what are the capabilities of the laptops and others.

After listening to his father's explanation, Tsuna had decided to ask his father to give him a laptop as his Birthday present for him.

"Tou-san, can you gift me a laptop as your present?" Tsuna asked softly, hoping that he would agree. He knows that a laptop is quite costly base on his father's explanation. He does not want to force the man to buy something expensive for him.

"Yeah, it would arrive at home tomorrow, alright?"

"Arigato, Tou-san."

Nana then decided to interrupt their conversation. An had hour already passed since the man had called and she already heard her son's stomach grumble.

"Tsu-kun, say good bye to Tou-san now, ne~? I bet you already want to eat the cake already." She smiled.

The boy bid his good bye to his father and hurried his way towards the table where his cake is located.

He quickly took a bite and whispered softly…

"Happy Birthday Natsu… I wish you were here. It would be more fun that way." He sighed.

* * *

I felt happy when I heard that. The thought that my brother still remembers me and cares for me even if I was dead was nice.

After a few minutes of watching them, I felt a few men were closing their distance with them. I felt something bad from those men. They are all carrying a gun on their hands, pointing at my living brother.

Out of nowhere they quickly pointed their guns at my brother and shot him.

Out of my instincts, I immediately took action. I stopped their time for a few seconds and made my living family to lose consciousness and led them back inside the house. I then sent the remaining men to who knows where and erased all of their memories about the incident.

I returned back to my seat in heaven and watched them again.

Well… Whatever I did was not left unknown.

I had broken a rule. A rule that states that we, angels shouldn't do anything that can change or affect the future of the living in the earth.

And anyone who had broken a rule should be punished, and I was ready for the consequences. It was after all worth it.

* * *

An hour later after I had broken a rule, I was called by the Angel of Judgment, Ikuto.

I had heard some rumors that he was a handsome blue haired angel, and he had a pair of sapphire blue eyes that can see right through you. And he's the most handsome angel present in this time.

I quickly went inside the door that Nats, my best friend had created for me.

The room was huge and was pure white in color. And the only ones in it were me and Natsu.

"Maybe I arrived too early." I mumbled to myself.

"Oh no. You don't" I heard a voice echoed through the room.

I quickly turned my head frantically around the whole room but still, I can't see where the voice came from.

"Natsuyoshi-kun, over here." He said.

"Where?"

"Gao!" Nats pointed at the other door at the room.

And there, I saw him. Like the rumors he really had a blue hair and sapphire eyes but, I can't see him as a handsome angel. He had a huge amount of bruises and cuts all over his body.

"Nats, tell me, who is that ugly guy?" I asked with no emotion in my voice and pointed at him.

I saw Natsu sweat dropped.

"Gao!"

"Huh? That ugly guy is supposed to be the most handsome of all the Angels of Judgment. Thank goodness, I was not sent to the others. I wouldn't know what I would do if saw them."

"This is your entire fault! So suck it Natsu!" The angel named Ikuto glared at me.

"Excuse me?"

"Erza came a little earlier and beat me up in a pulp telling me that I should give you a chance and if I don't… Worst would come. I still didn't know why she always favors you." He mumbled the last sentence.

"Sorry." I whispered as I sweat dropped. I heard a few rumors that Erza-nee was merciless to the adults but I never thought that the rumors were true because she was a gentle angel. Well… I heard that she's only nice to the children that she had fetched from the purgatory.

"If you're really willing to apologize, I would appreciate it by healing my wounds right now." He sighed.

Then I remembered that I had that ability. Everyone whom would hear me sing would be at peace and every burden they are carrying would lighten up. It can even heal wounds.

I slowly closed my eyes and let my wings to spread widely and I took a deep breath before I started to sing.

_Hane ga nai tenshi wa boku ni itta  
Ie he to kaeru chizu wo nakushita  
Hiriki na boku wa efude wo totte  
Kawaita e no gu ni mizu wo sasu_

_Kono me ga hikari wo ushinattemo  
Boku wa egaite miseru  
Kono te ga chikara wo ushinatte demo  
Boku wa egaite miseru_

_Iwateru sute neko ga waratteta  
Abaite ikiru boku wo waratteta  
Tsumatsuchi itai paretto no ue de  
Mataru kotonaki tsuyoki ishi wo_

_Kurakute tsumetai sekai demo  
Boku wa egaite yukeru  
Akaru moeru hi ga tsukinukeru he wo  
Boku wa egaite yukeru_

_Dareka no tame ni nani ga dekirutte  
Sore dakede mata kore kara mo_

_Kono me ga hikari wo ushinattemo  
Boku wa egaite miseru  
Kono te ga chikara wo ushinatte demo  
Boku wa egaite miseru_

_Subete wo tsutsumikomu youna iro ni  
Subete no negai wo kometa inori_

The moment I opened my eyes, I almost jumped due to the surprised that had met me. The ugly guy standing in front of me a while ago turned into another existence.

My mouth was wide opened, and I mumble aloud.

"I never thought that angels could transform into another angel form." I said aloud, my eyes still blinking.

"Huh? What do you mean transform?" Ikuto asked me.

"You did transform, right? It's impossible that the guy earlier would look like you just because I healed them."

"I didn't transform. If I did transform, I won't be in an angel form."

"So that's your true appearance? How did Erza-nee did that?"

"Yeah, but I never thought that you would really be able to heal everything on me with one song. Normally, an angel would take a few more."

"Really? I think that was normal."

"Anyway, let's just finished this already." He snorted.

"All right."

He took a book that magically appeared from thin air and read it. And he took a glance at me and sighed.

"So you prevented your living brother together with your mother to die in your birthday." He said.

I just gave him a soft nod.

"How ironic. Dying on your birthday and being punished too on your birthday." He said sarcastically.

"Well, sorry for helping them to be alive." I retorted.

"Hey! I'm not against you for protecting your living family but the fact that you still broke a rule won't be change."

"I know."

"Anyway, your punishment might be the best birthday present for you if you look it the other way." Ikuto gave me a necklace.

"Huh? What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked while I raised the blue necklace.

"That's where your partner would stay until you need his help."

"Help? For what?"

"For protecting your brother of course."

"Wait! What does Tsuna-nii got to do with this conversation?"

"Your punishment is from now on, you, Sawada Natsuyoshi would be protecting your brother up until I deemed you worthy to return to heaven."

"What do you mean worthy to return to heaven?"

"You'll be a fallen angel and your powers would be kind of limited. Well then, good bye!" He flashed me an angelic smile. Wait! He is an angel. Of course he can do that.

And before I got the chance to ask him another question, I was starting to fade once again and before I knew it, I lost consciousness.

* * *

So what do you think?

I'm kind of enjoying writing this Fanfiction…


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews…

Please read and review…

xXx

Previously in Datenshi

"How ironic. Dying on your birthday and being punished too on your birthday." He said sarcastically.

"Well, sorry for helping them to be alive." I retorted.

"Hey! I'm not against you for protecting your living family but the fact that you still broke a rule won't be change."

"I know."

"Anyway, your punishment might be the best birthday present for you if you look it the other way." Ikuto gave me a necklace.

"Huh? What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked while I raised the blue necklace.

"That's where your partner would stay until you need his help."

"Help? For what?"

"For protecting your brother of course."

"Wait! What does Tsuna-nii got to do with this conversation?"

"Your punishment is from now on, you, Sawada Natsuyoshi would be protecting your brother up until I deemed you worthy to return to heaven."

"What do you mean worthy to return to heaven?"

"You'll be a fallen angel and your powers would be kind of limited. Well then, good bye!" He flashed me an angelic smile. Wait! He is an angel. Of course he can do that.

And before I got the chance to ask him another question, I was starting to fade once again and before I knew it, I lost consciousness.

xXx

The moment that I have came to; I realized that I was alone, lying in a king sized bed inside a big room. The room was covered with different shades of blue and white. There were also many expensive things and furniture in the room. There was a huge golden chandelier hanging in the center of the room. There was also a few furnitures around the room and a few large doors at the corners of the room.

When I was about to slid out of the bed that I was laying at, the door in front of me burst open, showing four other people.

The first two that I saw were boys. The first one had blond hair with a pair of emerald green eyes while the second one had raven hair and a pair of ruby eyes.

Beside them were a pair of girls. The one beside the blond haired boy had pink hair and a pair of amethyst eyes. And the one beside the raven haired boy had platinum colored hair and silvery blue eyes.

I think all of them were fourteen to sixteen years old.

The way that they were interacting, it looks like they haven't noticed that I was already awake.

"Next time you do that, I'll make sure you wouldn't be able to eat for a week, Ryu!" The pink haired girl shouted.

"Hai~ Hai~." The raven haired boy replied happily.

"Ne, Kai, why don't those two don't stop doing this?" The platinum haired girl asked as she sighed.

"Who knows? Anyway I want some cake later after this, ne~?" The blond haired boy said happily.

"It's been a while ever since someone had been cast down to earth. I wonder what he has done." The girl with lilac eyes asked.

"Well, I don't really know. There's still no new information sent here after all. We'll just ask him the moment he wakes up."

"Guys, I think we should stop talking for a moment, okay?" The boy who owned a pair of emerald green eyes said in a serious voice when he saw Nats right in front of them. Nats was already in his battle form.

The other three were about to asked why when they too saw Nats, ready to battle.

I was still kind of exhausted from waking up and I was nearing to forget that I left Nats out.

"Hey, buddy. That's a good boy. We're friends. We're here to help you." The blond boy said while moving towards Nats.

Nats exited his battle form and ran to me. I can feel that he was scared from the boy.

"Aww… You scared the poor thing."

"You're the worst."

"Kai, I think you need to apologize."

When Nats reached me, I was already sitting at the bed. My exhaustion was already gone when I felt Natsu's fear. I petted him so he can feel a bit relax.

I glared at the blond haired boy and said.

"I don't appreciate you, directing your killing intent to my best friend, Mister." The three figures around him looked shocked while he sweat dropped.

"You directed your killing intent to such a cute creature? You're the worst!" The pink haired girl shouted.

"I can't believe that you're too heartless." The platinum haired girl said icily.

"Sorry, Kai, but I'm with the girls this time. But still I can't imagine you to do that, especially to the partner of the new member of the family right after he came." The other boy said.

"Hey, guys. I-I didn't do it. I-I s-swear." He stuttered.

"Said the one who was been stuttering." I said monotonously.

"Kai!" The three shouted.

"B-But really d-didn't do it."

"Kai, all of us already knew that if you're stuttering, you're lying." The other boy said.

"I-I'm not s-stuttering!"

"Well, then, if you're not going to apologize to his partner, I'm sure you wouldn't want what you would get from him." The platinum haired girl pointed her hand at me.

"…"

"Well it's your choice, Kai. Well then, you can do anything to him within a minute." The other girl told me.

"Thank you, I'll take up your offer. I think you'll be enjoying this, so I recommend you to record this thing." I beamed a smile at the other three.

"I see… Wait for ten seconds, alright." They told me.

At exactly ten second later, they all arrive with four cameras each. They all have a goofy smile present in their faces.

"You can start now." They said altogether.

"Wait guys! You're not really going to do this right?" The blond yelled.

"Anyway, Kai-kun. Let's start this now, ne~?" Then I started my thing.

I directed the killing intent that he had sent to Nats earlier to him with a smile on my face. The pressure that I sent him was a hundred times more pure from what he had directed to Nats. Nats have the ability to send back the energy, any kind of attacks, aura, killing intents, glares and more that he received stronger than the original.

I will definitely teach him a lesson about to not to mess with Nats again. No one is allowed to mess up with my friends.

Then here we watch him.

"Help!" He yelled as he curled into a ball.

"Stop it!" He's already pulling his hair.

"I said stop it!" He yelled at he was already banging his head at the floor.

"Not until you do what you're supposed to do." I said as I watched him.

"…"

A minute had already passed and I stopped sending him my killing intent, when three figures ran to me with sparkling eyes, leaving the owner of the emerald green eyes to passed out.

"That was amazing! My name is Utau. Nice to meet you." The pink haired girl exclaimed.

"This is the first time I saw him fainted. By the way, the name's Yuki." The platinum haired girl said.

"Ryu is my name. Just call us with our names okay? Anyway what did you do? We didn't see you move to him. You just sat at the bed until the end." The raven haired boy asked me.

"My name is Natsuyoshi. You can call me Natsu if you want. Ryu, I just returned what he gave to Nats earlier."

"Huh?"

"Well, my emotion and Nats' was the almost synchronized from all the angels and their partners. I felt that guy's killing intent being sent to Nats. I just returned it to him a hundred times more pure. Nats had the ability to amplify it." I beamed them a smiled as they sweat dropped.

"Gao!"

"What?"

"Nats wanted to ask what this place is." I translated it to them.

"Your room." Utau told me.

"Gao!" Nats glared at her.

"What did he say, Natsu?" Yuki asked me.

"He knows that this is my room. He wants to know what this place is."

"Earth."

"Gao!"

"He said he already knew that. He wants you to explain things more specific."

"This place was… Eto… Ano… Gomen. I forgot." Ryu bowed his head a little.

"Don't worry Ryu. We all know that explaining things is Kai's specialty so we have to wait until he became conscious." Utau sighed.

"Why don't you heal him, Utau? Aren't you the best singer that can heal any injuries in a matter of minutes? You can also use this chance to brag your skills to Natsu." Yuki told her.

"Ohh… That's a great idea! Well, Natsu, listen to this. This might be your first time that you would hear a first rated angel singing." She winked at me.

"Alright. Do your best Utau!" I cheered her.

Right after I cheered her, she spread her wings around her and I was surprised when I saw the color of her wings. It's color gray! It's not white anymore. This is the first time to see another angel owning a pair of wings except for the color white. Is it something that segregates the angels from the fallen? Is our purity affected by being cast down to Earth as a fallen angel?

When she finished singing nothing happened to Kai. He did not even react to her song nor stir from his sleep.

"Okay… That's weird. Normally Kai would immediately woke up after hearing you singing if he's unconscious." Ryu said.

"Maybe… The killing intent Natsu gave him was worse than we thought." Yuki muttered under her breath, making the two to stiffen.

"Hahaha… Maybe I was supposed to sing the other song." Utau laughed awkwardly as she started to sweat dropped.

"That might be true." Ryu laughed with her.

Then after few minutes of watching them laughed, I slid down from the bed and walked towards near them and smiled.

"Umm… If you don't mind, I think I can heal him." I offered.

"That's impossible Natsu. Not even Utau managed to heal him. She's known to be the best healer in all of the angels you know." Ryu informed me.

"Then let me try." I whined.

"Just let him Ryu. Nothing would change even if he tried. Give him a chance, right Utau?"

"Yeah…"

"Thanks…" I beamed them another smile.

I walked near Kai and stood in front of him as I spread out my wings and took a deep breath.

I started singing one of my favorite songs that is quite effective in healing other angels.

xXx

After I finished singing, Kai immediately stirred up from his sleep and I turned my head to the direction of the other three angels who had their mouth opened wide and I went back at my bed and waited for the blond haired teen to have full control on his body.

Kai slowly stood up while rubbing his temple, maybe he's still not over from his headache due to the killing intent he received half an hour ago.

I saw him blink for a few times before he locked his gaze at the other three fallen angels and yawn.

"Utau, Yuki, Ryu, where are we? Why am I sleeping at the floor? And why does my head hurt like hell?" He asked.

Utau, Yuki and Ryu just stood there. Not noticing that the blond haired fallen angel was already conscious. They still have their mouths opened wide though and their eyes became bigger than the first time I saw them.

Kai noticed that the other fallen angels did not notice his presence, he started walking towards them while he had a frown present on his face.

When he reached the three of them, he waved his hand back and forth, examining if they were still on earth.

"Hello? Anybody there?" He mocked as he stared at them.

"…"

"You alive?"

"…"

"Utau, Yuki, Ryu, are you there? "

"…"

He sighed and turned his head at the door and stared back at them.

"Earth to Utau, Yuki, Ryu. Can you hear me? Over… I repeat: Earth to Utau, Yuki, Ryu. Can you hear me? Over…"

"…"

"I'm talking to the three of you! Damn it!" He finally snapped.

Yuki was the first to move. She blinked and blinked and blinked…

After a few minutes of silence Kai said something, his voice filled with venom.

"Yuki, I don't have all the time to watch you sending me your 'beautiful eyes.' Can you already tell me what happened?"

"K-Kai." She started.

"Hmm…" He hummed.

"What's the last thing that you could remember?"

Kai sent her a confused stare as he answered her question.

"The four of us were on the way to greet the newest member of the family. That's all."

"I see…" She sighed as she looked towards me petting Nats.

"But a had a strange dream." He said.

"A strange dream? What is it?"

"Um… When we arrive inside the room of the newest member of the family, a small orange cat with a wig was blocking our way so I stepped forward and sent him my killing intent and a cute kid who was the cat's owner sent me a ridiculous amount of killing intent which caused me to suffer and passed out." He finished.

He saw Yuki's face was a little bit shocked again as Ryu and Utau regained their composure.

"Kai, I think you're wrong." Utau sweat dropped.

"Huh? What do you mean I'm wrong? Are you telling me that you know what happened in my dream and I don't?!"

"Kai that was not a dream." Ryu told him.

"Huh? Not a dream? What do you mean by that?" He sent the three a questioning stare.

"It's like what they told you. It's not a dream. It's real" Yuki said.

"That's impossible! Someone who's that cute can never sent that kind of murderous aura. It was suffocating! It's enough to kill a human being by being expose to it for less than a minute."

"But it's the truth Kai."

"Well if that's the truth, then, thank you Utau."

"Huh?" Utau frowned.

"Thank you."

"Why are you thanking her Kai?" Ryu asked the blond teen.

"Well since it was not a dream so I really did passed out and Utau was the only one here that can heal anyone in a matter of minutes, right?" He asked them. I was fighting my urge to laugh at him.

"But she was not the one who healed you." Yuki told him.

"What do you mean she wasn't? She's the best healer of all the angels even if she's already cast down here at Earth." He reasoned.

"She really did tried to heal you but she can't."

Kai sent a questioning stare at Utau which made her stiffen.

"I really did not healed you." Utau said.

"Okay? If you're not the one who healed me, then tell me, who is it?" He was already frustrated.

Yuki, Utau and Ryu stared at me.

"Natsu did." They said.

"Huh? Who's Natsu?"

They pointed their fingers at me and Kai followed the direction of the fingers which lead him and me to stare at each other for a few minutes.

"I never really expected you to call me cute Kai." I beamed him a smile.

"…"

"Natsu, you better be alert if you're near at him. He's a pedophile." Utau said a smile was present on her face.

"…"

"See, Natsu, he's not even denying it." Yuki said.

"…"

"I never thought the girls were right Kai. I was always telling them that you being a pedophile was not true, that it was only something they made up. I wished you could've trusted me more and told me the truth." Ryu let a tear on his face to fall.

"…"

"Wait! Kai! You're not a pedophile right?" Utau asked a hint of worry can be found on her face.

"Of course he's not Utau. He not a pedophile but…" Yuki stopped.

"But what?"

"Kai is into boys."

"I never thought that watching fallen angels are much more amusing than watching humans." I said amusingly.

Now, four heads were staring at me and Kai was still silent.

"Kai, is it true that you're into boys?" I asked curiously. I never met someone who had some interest in someone who had the same gender.

"…" Still no reaction, huh?

I think it's time to use the line that Erza told me to someone who was bullying me when I was still new in heaven, which was super effective. Only telling them that line makes them stop bullying me.

I was kind of having a trouble when I was thinking of what to say then it popped out in my head. I have someone to ask which I would use.

Turning my head towards the other three occupants on the room, I asked to give me a number and if the sum of all the numbers are even I'll use option one and it it's odd I'll use option two.

"Utau, Yuki, Ryu, give me a number."

They gave me a confused look but gave me a number.

"18"

"27"

"80"

At the end I was going to do option two after all.

I looked back to Kai, staring at his eye as I said the line that Erza told me.

"Kai, do you like me?" I asked.

I saw the three had their mouths opened wide.

I saw him reacted this time. His face was kind of red which made me a bit worried. I know that if someone's not feeling all right they used to be pale or red. And he was red so I did the right thing to do.

I stood up from the bed and walked towards him. I slowly pulled him down to match my height and I placed my forehead over his which made the people in the room to gasped and for Kai to turned redder.

"Well, you don't have a fever?" I frowned as I stepped backwards away from him.

"N-N-Natsu! What are you doing to Kai?!" Utau shouted, her face was a bit red too.

"I was checking his temperature because his face was color red just like you are now but he doesn't have a fever." I tilted my head.

"I-I'm not blushing!" She shouted.

"No one told you that you were blushing, Utau." Ryu told her.

"Looks like you have a rival now." Yuki smirked.

I didn't understand what they are taking about so I looked at Kai again. He was not moving now.

Something tells me that he needs to rest so I immediately dragged him into my bed and let him lie down on it was I sit at the edge of the bed.

His color now was redder than the last time I saw him so I was planning on checking his temperature again when a hand stopped me from doing it. I turned to look at my back and I saw Utau.

"W-W-What a-are you d-doing to Kai?" She stuttered.

"Checking his temperature since he became redder than the last time I saw him."

"T-That's a lie!" She shouted.

"Huh? What do you mean a lie?" I tilted my head once more.

"It's obvious that you're going to k-k-k-k"

"What?" I don't have any idea of what she was telling me.

"It's obvious that you're going to kiss him!" She yelled.

Now, I felt my face heat up as I looked back to Kai, who was lying at my bed.

"W-What? W-Why w-would I do t-that? Something like k-k-ki-kissing…"

xXx

Back in heaven, a blue haired male was watching what was happening to the newest fallen angel that he sent to do a mission to make him be worthy to go back to the heaven.

He sighed.

"How did Erza did that to a pure hearted kid?"

"What did I do, Ikuto?" I sweet voice came from his back.

"N-Nothing Erza. I-I was just talking to myself. Don't mind me." He stuttered.

"I see. But I thought you said something about me. Maybe it's just my imagination." She walked towards the door gracefully while she was looking at the blue haired angel.

The moment that the presence of the Angel of the Dead Children disappeared at the room, Ikuto sighed in relief. He sighed because he had evaded another chance on getting a jackpot hit from the said girl.

xXx

An hour already passed and no one from the four had explained me anything.

I sighed and looked up to them.

"When would the four of you explain me anything about this place? My situation? Any clue could help." I said.

They continued talking like I was not present in the room. Wait! This is my room.

I slowly walked towards them, who where laughing at the corner of the room. They were sitted at a nice azure colored sofa that had a strange insignia engraved on it.

"If the four of you haven't notice this yet, I'd like to inform you that this is my room and all of you are ignoring me for the past hour already." I told them monotonously.

I felt them stiffen, execpt for a certain blond who was burning red.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?"

"Natsu, what do you want to know?" Kai asked me. Finally, someone is going to explain things to me now.

"Tell me everything right from the start. That's it if you can."

I saw him closed his eyes and spoke.

"Natsu, like you've already know, all of us here are former angels that has been cast down to Earth to fulfill a mission that can prove ourselves that we are worth to return back to heaven." He said. His childish character earlier disappeared into thin air. There's no trace left of it.

"We are being gathered here because it is said that our missions would only be completed if we work altogether. We don't have a chance to accomplish it if we do it alone. We are always taught that we should help one another. Us being one could make our missions easier. Helping-"

"Okay. That's enough. You don't have to elaborate too much about that topic." I interrupted him. I won't last long if I'll be listening about one topic being too much elaborated.

"Good decision Natsu." Ryu gave me a thumbs up while grinning.

"Hey! Ryu, what do you mean by that?" Kai yelled.

"Nothing~"

"You're not going to have your dessert later!"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?!"

"I mean what you're dreading for."

Okay... I had enough of their childish fight. I mean Kai was in the middle of explaining things to me and in a blink of an eye it turned into this. It turned into a childish fight, though I'm kind of interested at the word dessert.

"Ahem..." I faked a cough to get their attention. I was kind of hoping that this would finish immediately. The word dessert made me want to make this quickly even more.

The two of them directed their eyes on me and muttered a soft sorry after a few seconds.

"Our group considers one another as family. And speaking of family, we're part of the Mafia World." He paused and waited for the information to sink into my head.

"Umm... Kai, did you say that this group is part of the Mafia." I asked him nervously. I know that the men in a black suit were part of the Mafia but I still don't know why they are trying to kill my family.

"Yes."

"..."

"Umm. Natsu..."

"..."

"Natsu?"

"Can you explain me why are fallen angels are required to be part of the mafia and what mafia famiglia is this and what is this famiglia's objective?" I told them monotonously.

I still can't believe everything that happened this day... I had broken a taboo in heaven in order to prevent my family to die which lead me to be punished. Meeting other fallen angels and... Now, I was told that I'm going to be part of the mafia!

"It's a tradition that the early fallen angels made. They said that we could fulfill our missions more effectively if we have many connections and we have a chance to change the mafia's ways on being heartless. Our Mafia Famiglia is called the Symphonia Famiglia. Symphonia is the Italian word for the word symphony which signifies us to be a group that works together with harmony, like what we do when we sing. Our hearts became one and our voices synchronizes with one another creating a wonderful song and if a human could hear it, they could also call it a miracle. For your last question Natsu, the objective of this Famiglia is to complete our missions by the help of our family and creating a chance for the world to not to be too corrupted. We also need to prevent demons that stepped upon the surface to make the world in chaos..."

xXx

What do you think?


End file.
